Sayonara Niisan
by AnimeFreak4eva
Summary: There's only a thin line between hate and love.


Disclaimers: If I did own Naruto, these would be the following couplings: nejihina, sasuhina, narusaku, shikatema, choujixino, tentenxlee, but of course i dont....

Neji glared at the site before him. The heiress stood trembling as she held herself in her arms. Her head bent down, looking at the cold ground in shame. How Neji want to break her for being weak, she was never meant to be a ninja not to mention the heir to the greatest clan. While he, the genius, the prodigy, was stuck as a lowly branch member, and the weakling's protector.

It had been years since their battle, his hatred between the main clan has vanished but the hatred between him and Hinata is increasing everytime he sees her. His hatred burns everytime he thinks about her weakness. How she would cower before him, how she would hide herself from the world, how she would try to make herself look smaller when her father abused her, how she would care for others more than her very self, how she can never seem to hate the people who hurt her no matter how much they hurt her. If she could, she would vanish into thin air for someone's happiness, and he hated her for that. What he hates her the most was that she would call him Neji-_nii-san_.

He sat down at the table rested his head down the cold surface. He waited for Hinata to give him tea, but no one came. He looked around, this is strange, most of the time she would give him after their training session. Neji made his way to her room and knocked on it, but no one answered. He carefully slid the door open only to see no one in there. Maybe she was still at the training grounds. No it was raining ice out there she wasn't stupid enough to be out there. What caught his eyes was a piece of paper that was on her desk. Curiosity got out of him. He could see that their was tear stains on them. On the paper it said:

_Dear Neji-nii-san,  
I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you. If it weren't for me then you father would be alive, and you would still have that warm smile of yours like when I first me you. I'm sorry for being so weak that you would have to protect me. You wouldn't have those clipped wings of yours. But most of all, I'm sorry for being born. If I wasn't born then maybe you would be happier protecting Hanabi than protecting such a useless girl. If I weren't born then you wouldn't have those cold eyes when you look at me. The Hyuuga clan would be better without a pathetic girl like me. Father would be proud of Hanabi, and Hanabi would be the heir. Father would never be proud of me, for I fail at everything I do. I tried to be stronger and stronger for you and him, but it will never be enough. You will always see me as that same useless little girl.  
So now I am tired of persevering at life. I'm tired to try to prove myself with you. I'm tired of being alone in the world of hatred. No one wants me here, especially you. You always wanted me to be gone, so by the time you read this letter, I am already gone. I hope you will have a good life ahead of you. Gomen nii-san , and now please forgive me. Sayonara.  
Hinata_

Neji trembled as he held the letter. He quickly dashed out the door to go back to the training compounds but no one was in site. He quickly activated his byakuugan and ran out of the compound. The cold rain thrashed against his skin, as thunder boomed. He searched everywhere for her but he couldn't find her. Images of her dead made his heart ached in pain. All the hatred seem to dissolve as he continued to search for her. Then he went to the forest right outside of Konoha. He stopped in horror when he found her near the waterfall.

There she lay, a kunai in hand. There was slit marks on her wrist. A small pool of blood was around her. Her skin was as pale as snow. He quickly came to her and picked her up. His heart was in angst as he quickly went to hospital. His eyes could see that her heart wasn't beating. It scared him to think that she was dead, so he pushed the images of her gone forever to the back of his head.

When he came in the hospital, Sakura gasp at the site and quickly took her in. He stood there in front of the door, waiting for any news at all. He was afraid to activate his byakuugan, so he waited as his heart pounded his rib cage. Neji didn't know why he was so worried. Wasn't this is what he wanted? Her to be gone forever? Then why is he hoping her to be okay. Maybe he didn't want her to be dead after all. They say there's only a thin line between hate and love.

Then Sakura came out, tears were pouring out of her eyes. "N-Neji sh-she," she stuttered, afraid to say the truth out loud, "sh-she…. I'm s-sorry." Sakura held her head in her arms as she sobbed. Neji's eyes widen and he ran into the room where Hinata layed peacefully. She layed there as if she were sleeping. He was in denial. 'NO! HINATA CAN'T BE DEAD! SHE JUST CAN'T!' tears came out of Neji's eyes. Gently, he took her soft hands. There would be no more of those gentle smile, and shy laughs. There would be no more of those eyes that would see through people's pain. There would be no more soft voice that called out, "Neji-nii-san". The blush that she would wear most of the time is gone forever. Neji trembled as he stared at her serene face.

"NO! HINATA-SAMA! WAKE UP! JUST OPEN YOUR EYES! PLEASE!" he collapsed against her bed, "please, I'm sorry!"

Sakura came in and tried to calm Neji down, "Neji stop, she's gone. Stop Neji! Neji! Neji-nii-san!"

Neji looked at Sakura, her voice was like someone familiar, "NII-SAN WAKE UP! YOU'RE DROOLING ON THE TABLE!"

Neji's eyes snapped open only to see Hanabi in front of him, about to slap him awake. "Jeez! And I thought I was a deep sleeper!" She said as she gave him a napkin to wipe his drool. Neji looked around to see that he was at the main house table. So it was all a dream. There was tea in front of him, and he took a drink out of it, but it was cold. His eyes widen, and his stoic mask was broken as he grasp Hanabi's shoulder and shook it.

"WHERE'S HINATA?!?!" he screamed in her face.

"In her room?" Hinata was confused, but told him where her sister was.

Neji quickly dashed inside her room only to see her desk reading a book.

"N-neji-nii-san?" she asked softly, it was cleared that she was worried.

Neji never felt so happy to see Hinata in his life. He quickly pulled her to his arms and embraced her tightly. "Never leave me okay? Promise me that never that!" He looked at her only to see as red as ever.

"W-what are y-you talking about? O-of c-course I-I won't" She stuttered, only to be pulled into another embrace but this time she hugged him back.


End file.
